


Memories Of A Name

by MiedriWesley



Category: Lupin III, lupin - Fandom
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiedriWesley/pseuds/MiedriWesley
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Memories Of A Name

“Daisuke.”

Hearing his first name after all these years beside Lupin was almost like hearing a new language for a first time. It just rolled off his tongue so care free and informal, taking him by surprise. The hasty apology that followed after was also surprising, considering the way his name sounded was far from accidental.

It was months before he heard it fall from his lips again. Many drinks already in his system after a successful heist, he almost dropped his glass in drunk laughter at the sound of it. The high pitched vowels, the drawn out hiss before the ‘uke’. He could have been mocking his name, he could have been complimenting, but the words fell on distracted ears as it played through his head a bit more, his own drunk words lost to the bottle as he took another sip and spilled over his suit and caused the two of them to laugh even more.

Six months later came one of the more painful incidents. He had snapped, years of pent up anger finally breaking down his well built walls, magnum to the others head as venom dripped from his words. He never moved, never flinched, just listened. Sad eyes stared into his, not in fear but in acceptance at what could have come. Could he have done it? Who knows. But after hearing his name so soft and sad he couldn’t. Gun clattering to the table as realization set in. A grip on his wrist as he tried to leave that left his skin on fire for days after, those sad eyes haunting him for longer.

The most favorite one of his would be the first time they got intimate. A couple shots of liquid courage and he had pushed the younger one up against a wall to shut him up about that damned woman. But the five shots on top of the first two had him at a loss for words but full of actions, lips locking roughly and hands sliding into his hair. He tried to pull back when he realized what he was doing, but two pairs of hands were already undressing the two of them as kisses got desperate, hungry. Pleading whispers of need were answered and replaced with delicious moans of pleasure, names mingling and marks left on each other as they continued through the night.

It became more frequent until it was almost second nature. From a praise of a job well done, to a groan at a dumb situational pun, his name was there. The fear filled calls when a stray bullet got too close for comfort, to the quiet mumbles when they fell asleep together. From hushed whispers during heists to cries of pleasure whenever it suited them, every single one got burned to memory as the rest faded to a blur. Every time he looked at him, he heard one even if he wasn’t there in the room with him. It brought him peace, security. For once in a very very long time, he felt whole.

“Jigen?”

Hearing his last name after all these years beside Arsene caused him to drop a glass in surprise. He swore and quickly picked up the pieces before looking to where the younger one was sitting up on the bed, picking at the bandages that were wrapped around his head. Eyes locked with eyes, dread filling his core as he was met with emotionless let lively eyes. Arsene- no... Lupin’s words of question fell on deaf ears. So many memories blurred, the man who made them now lost.

A heart once complete, shattering into more pieces than the glass in his hands. Everything he had grown accustomed to, gone. Marks he left on his skin fading or even claimed to be left by her. A simple slip up on a job, and the ring in his back pocket became nothing more than a lasting hint of what could have been.


End file.
